Beyond the Clouded Waters
by ELPaul
Summary: The Inner Scouts have always wondered how the Outer Senshi first awakened in this life. They will find out as an enemy from one Senshi's past emerges on a quest for revenge. Will the others be able to help her? Or, just like the days when she was the only one, will she have to find the strength to save herself? Post StarS/Sailor Stars.
1. The Calm Winds

**Greetings! To save myself from the never-ending calculus I'm reviewing, I found my favourite anime of my youth- Sailor Moon! I then thought of another way I can take a break from vector addition of three dimensional planes. My skills in fiction writing are rusty, and what better practice is there?**

**I'll try to keep this anime-centered, but I may mix some of the manga plot in if it can contribute to the storyline.  
I do not own the Sailor Moon manga, anime, or musicals. Rated for violence and sexual references**

* * *

An older, sophisticated man sat quietly in a dark room as he stared at the graphs and charts before him. The mathematics behind the related outlines was incorrect. The man noted the error in the vector trigonometry, a mistake in the transfer of voltage across the circuit, and the absence of negative charge by the emergency battery. His lips pursed.

"Yamato!" The gentleman called. A younger teenager with a similar complexion suddenly appeared. It would be clear to any visitor his presence was purely virtual with the flickering of the light from the image. The face projected looked nervous.

"Yes sir?" The projection asked.

"You need to stop increasing the error ratio," the man scolded. "All you would have needed to add in was sin 62 degrees and the formula for energy input would have been perfect. If you had followed the design you presented it, would be no motion capable on the left side. The motherboard is programmed to model the human brain, which runs on its own electricity. You need to remember to incorporate the biology into our technology." The man lectured; his voice sounded harsh.

The image of the boy he had called Yamato showed his shame with a softer voice than the one he had used in the greeting.

"Yes, sir," he replied quietly.

"Now, I will send you the corrected calculations. Please, try to recognize errors in the future." The man reached over to a keypad and struck a button, causing the projection to disappear. He sighed in disappointment of his subordinate, and returned his focus to his own engineering. The prototype before him would be completed by the next day, but only a testing could confirm the design's accuracy and point out the flaws of the system. His focus blurred as he looked down at the scars lining his wrist that he acquired years ago, when a grin spread across his face.

"What better way to test the mechanics than on the subject herself?" The man said out loud with a laugh.

* * *

Outside, it began as a normal day. The weather was calm, the streets were busy, and Usagi did not want to work on her project.

"Can't we begin tomorrow?" The future queen whined. "I was gonna go out with Mamo-chan!"

It had been nearly a year since the battles with Galactica, and Usagi had become increasingly clingy to her boyfriend. The memories of losing him, as well as her other friends, still haunted her mind. Deep down, she was afraid that one of them would again be targeted by another female who was bitter over the events of the Silver Millennium. On the exterior, she was still the mildly lazy student who wished every class was home economics.

"Oh, grow up already," Rei lectured, "it doesn't even look like a difficult assignment. All you have to do is pick an upperclassman, and conduct an interview about the university application process. They don't even have to be planning to go to a university. They just need to have a definite goal, and have a way to reach it."

"Well, who can we pick? The professor said we could only work in pairs. Can you think of any upperclassmen who would talk to us, and have some kind of plan?" Usagi asked as she balanced her pencil between her nose and upper lip. The question earned a group sigh. It also earned her a knock on the head by Minako.

"Let me see—who do we possibly know who is older than us, still in high school, and would possibly help us?" The other blond asked. Usagi's face remained blank, resulting in another sigh.

"Haruka-san and Michiru-san!"

Usagi's expression perked.

"Alright! I want to be with Haruka-san!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I'd like to ask Michiru-san," Minako chimed in. "I want to see what it's like to work in music." Her eyes appeared wistful.

"I think I'll talk to Haruka-san as well," Makoto spoke. "If she agrees, of course." Ami nodded.

"Okay, Usagi?" The guardian of Mercury turned to their leader. "Maybe you should be the one to ask, as you do know the two better than we do."

"I do?" The other girls sighed for a third time, and Usagi responded with a nervous giggle. "Well, Haruka-san did tell me about a race she's in this weekend. We can all go, and then ask her together! I'm sure she'll agree! And if she does, than you know Michiru-san will."

"I wonder if we could ask them about what they went through, you know?" Makoto mused. "Even if it's stuff we could not put in the report—like how they became Senshi. I mean, we had Luna, Artemis, and each other."

"Yeah—" the girls all said.

"I do not know. It was never mentioned and we never asked." Ami said.

"I wonder what they had to do as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Had they always been looking for the talismans? It seems like such a long time." Minako's tone was sullen.

"Michiru-san is so reserved most of the time. It's like she's countering Haruka-san's flirting," Makoto looked to the ceiling. "I wish I could find a man like Haruka-san. I know it's nutty, but she's such a gentleman."

"I know what you mean," Minako replied.

The group sighed yet again.

"Well, Saturday, after the race, let's see if we can find out more about them. And if they chose not to share their pasts, we can just ask about their futures." Ami declared, with her fellow Senshi in agreement.

* * *

Speed was often an endless sense of excitement for Ten'ou Haruka, the Senshi of the Wind. In the oddest contradiction, there was this aura of peace when she would race her bike down the road. There was a contributing factor, an attractive woman who sat side saddle behind her, with arms surrounding her waist. Michiru never showed a sign of fear when riding with the blonde, unlike the rides shared with other girls. Haruka knew Michiru trusted her more than any one else, and Haruka returned the trust. Since they teamed up, neither woman had taken on an enemy alone; they held a connection deeper than any of the other Senshi. No matter what happened, Michiru would be there by her side.

The guardian of Uranus had had nightmares of the near-death battle with Eudial, and the failure to kill Sailor Galaxia. She never wanted to hear those cries again, nor watch helplessly as the sea-green hair crashed like a wave onto the floor.

Haruka snapped her attention back to the road, ignoring the tears threatening her vision. Even though her tears were hidden by the helmet, she could tell Michiru had sensed—something. The violinist tightened her arms around her partner's waist and leaned her body into Haruka's back. The motorcycle was turned into a garage beneath the new apartment building the two had moved into since the destruction of their old buildings. The helmets were removed, and the blonde flashed her signature grin.

"Enjoy the ride, mermaid?" Haruka loved the nickname. It's owner would just sigh and reply with a sardonic smile.

"_What made you stare using that? It is not like I call you 'Falcon'." _ Michiru had once said. The racer had winced, then changed the subject. But the name remained, and it was used as a private pet-name when the two were alone.

As the two women walked towards the elevator, Haruka unconsciously reached her arm to wrap around Michiru's waist, who proceeded to lean into her softly.

_"Yes,"_ Haruka thought. _"We can share anything with each other, including our nightmares and dreams."  
_

* * *

**It's a pretty short chapter, but I'll be aiming for about 1,500-2,500 words per chapter. As everyone says at the end of the page: review please! One reason I decided on fanfiction is to work on my dialogue skills (it's tricky with so many characters in one conversation!). If there's a grammar mess-up, let me know! I am known to be harsh when it comes to punctuation, so I can happily be on the receiving end of such a review.**


	2. The Shifting Seas

**Insert your standard disclaimer here.**  
**Due to the number of characters in _Sailor Moon,_ I plan to keep the omniscience as limited as possible, expressing thoughts when the focus is on a single character. I also will try to make the chapter's set-up itself similar to the anime's, with multiple scenes per chapter.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Haruka and Michiru entered their Tokyo home, and before they could set down any items, their unofficial daughter jumped onto the blond's leg.

"Haruka-papa!" The girl known as Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, and the Messiah of Silence, called out with a laugh. Her father figure chuckled as she lifted her up. Haruka struggled to hold in a grunt.

"Why, hime-chan," Haruka responded. "If you keep growing, we'll have to find another way to say hello." Hotaru pouted, eliciting another laugh; this time from Michiru.

"My girls are adorable," she told them, planting a kiss onto Hotaru's forehead, followed by one onto Haruka's cheek. She set her bag onto an end table, and proceeded to her art room.

Haruka was correct in her statement regarding their daughter. Hotaru now looked like she was 11; she was growing like the average junior high school girl. The three of them believed Setsuna was secretly thrilled with the growth spurts, for every time she was able to visit from the Gates she could take the young girl shopping.

The Guardian of Uranus shook her head to return her thoughts to the present. She set Hotaru down, and playfully poked at the girl's nose. It was an unspoken message between the two: _go finish your homework and we will play later_. The girl replied with a mock sigh and headed to her desk. All of the Outer Senshi were thrilled on Hotaru's normalcy; she had not had any need to transform into Sailor Saturn. It allowed her to live the life all of the Senshi wanted for themselves.

There had been occasional battles over the past year. Haruka referred to them as "clean-up community service", as the enemy was often either the late evolving seeds from the Death Busters, or scout invaders from distant galaxies. The Sailor Stars had returned to their own world, and she was grateful for that. It had been clear to everyone her distaste towards the group. Their disguises felt like a satirical approach to her life. It was not easy for her to accept her own self for years, and those three could switch from one persona to the next in an instant.

A clock sounded, informing her that an hour had passed already. Haruka groaned to herself from the thoughts fading into the past once again. As she had told herself during the ride home, the present and future were the times that mattered, not the troubles from the past. She plopped her body onto the couch.

Michiru, finished with her hour of "alone time painting", returned to the common room. To her, it was the first time since the two paired together she felt they did not share the same inner thoughts. It felt like her life was glowing. The sorrows from the past events remained, but every morning when the sun rose, and high tides began, she felt like a new beginning had arrived. She no longer worried constantly, no longer fearing events from the past cropping up. She believed she had paid her dues. Now, if only she could convince her mate to believe the same thing.

"Michiru-mama! Could you help me with this?" Hotaru asked from her desk.

_'Yes, a new beginning,' _she thought; her smile was broad as she walked to her daughter.

* * *

The week passed on, and Saturday finally began. Tenoh Haruka, the accomplished motorcar racer, would be seeking her third championship for the race season. She had finished first in all but one race, the loss due to a faulty wire in the engine. If she could win the day's race, she would secure the trophy; with such a point lead no other driver would even come close.

The other drivers, who had once considered Haruka their ultimate enemy, had slowly started to accept the female racer. Michiru once joked it was probably because Haruka's presence had jumped ticket sales in females ages fourteen to twenty-five.

Five girls in that age bracket sat in the third row directly behind the pit stop. They started cheering loudly as Haruka walked in for the opening announcements, along with her fellow racers, from the garage.

The short-haired blonde looked up at the noise. Her expression was one of surprise, and then changed into the cocky, flirtatious grin which caused fangirls young and old to squeal. Haruka winked and blew a kiss to her friends.

Usagi was one of the squealers.

"How does she do that?" Minako sighed. "I can never get a reaction like this," she gestured to the audience's excitement, "when I perform."

"Perhaps it's because we can't help but feel she's smiling directly at _us_, and not the crowd itself." Rei replied as she scanned the crowd. "And look, Michiru-san and Hotaru-chan are over in the VIP booth by the finish line."

"What would you expect?" Makoto joked.

"we may have to just ask Michiru-san and Haruka-san pointblank. I doubt the three girls would separate after the race is over." Ami noted, showing the others yet again the importance of their studies.

"Shush!" Minako yelled out. "The race is about to start!"

"Go Haruka! Go Haruka!" Usagi called out, unintentionally beginning a chant.

The announcement began.

"On your mark—get set—go!" The green flag waved, and the race started. It would not surprise the audience when the winner crossed the finish line.

* * *

The race was over, and Haruka had once again claimed first place. She strolled out of the locker room to the spot where her family was waiting.

"You were great, Haruka-san!" Usagi cheered, jumping at Haruka from behind. The woman turned to see all five of her young friends.

"Why, hello kittens," she said as she unleashed her flirty grin. "Did you enjoy the race?"

"It was amazing!" Makoto said. "You are incredible." Haruka laughed, and nodded her head over to the two who were waiting for her.

"Come with me, you can continue the flattery with them. Maybe you can encourage them to do the same." The group followed Haruka to where Michiru and Hotaru were standing.

"Hi, everyone!" Hotaru greeted the group with a smile and a bow. Her eyes showed the excitement of seeing her friends outside of a battle. The groups had drifted apart since recovering from Shadow Galactica battles, but this brief encounter recovered their connection. Michiru stepped forward to embrace the girls; her smile soft.

"So, what is the occasion?" The violinist asked. "We have not seen you at a race in a long time."

Minako nudged Usagi forward.

"Well—we have an assignment in one of our classes, about what we can learn about planning our futures—and we—" Usagi stammered.

"We want to interview you two for our project! We need to talk to upper classmen about how they are planning for college and life after high school! Usagi-chan and I wanna talk with Haruka-san, and Ami-chan and Mako-chan want to learn more about you, Michiru-san!" Minako jumped in front of Usagi while speaking loudly. The expressions on the older Senshi's faces became blank.

"I don't know, kittens—" Haruka began, glancing between Michiru and the excited-looking five.

"I think it would be fun!" Hotoru chimed in. "It would be great to learn what you are planning for us, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama!" The youngest of the planet scouts turned from Michiru to Haruka, and her expression turned into a pout at the faces of her adopted parents. Haruka sighed. They all knew she could not say "no" to the young girl.

"I guess—" she started.

"Yay!" The two blondes cheered. The attention turned to Michiru.

"Well—sure. It would not be anything you two are unaware of. I want to be a violinist, so I am focusing in music and may not go to a university right after graduation. It would depend on the level of success my career has had." She spoke quietly, flashing her gentle smile again to the Inner Senshi. Makoto broke into a grin, and impulsively grasped the musician's hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. Ami, being more conservative, simply bowed to her fellow swimmer.

"Thank you, Michiru-san." Ami said. The mood was cheery as the group headed into the visitor's garage.

Then, at the entrance to the garage, the Outer Senshi felt a sudden change in the surroundings, and turned suddenly to stand with the others behind them.

"The sea has turned stormy." Michiru murmured.

"The winds are changing." Haruka immediately turned to Hotaru. She chucked her keys to her daughter.  
"Hotaru," she said with her voice low and stern. She rarely called the girl anything but her nickname. "Go to the car, put up the roof, and lock the doors. We will be there soon."

"But—Haruka-papa—" The violet eyes shone with fearlessness.

"Go, Hotaru!" Michiru snapped, glaring over her shoulder. Hotaru dashed towards the car. Once the mother-figure could tell her little girl was safe, she whipped her head around to stare at her partner. They nodded to one another.

"What's going on?" Rei shouted. The Guardian of Mars was familiar with premonitions, but she still appeared startled at the sudden reaction of the older Scouts.

Without a warning, the two raised their Lip Rods, calling out in unison.

"Neptune Crystal Power—"

"Uranus Crystal Power—"

"Make Up!" With a flash of light emphasizing the power of the seas and wind, the two women had transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, both of them standing confidently with their eyes scanning their surroundings.

"What's going on?" Makoto echoed Rei's feelings. Her face showed mixed emotions: confusion and anger.

"Quiet!" Sailor Uranus replied, her voice more aggressive than her tone as a civilian. "I cannot hear with your chattering." Her eyes then turned to the skies.

"Chattering?" Makoto yelled. She had not seen the two Outer Senshi act in that manner since the infiltration of Shadow Galactica. Her expression and tone transferred into exclusive anger, an expression Sailor Neptune ignored. The Guardian of the Seas remained with her back to the girls as she summoned her Deep Aquatic Mirror. The girls could see her shoulders rise and fall, indicating she was summoning its power to see the truth.

"It is approaching us from the garage on the far left." Neptune told Uranus, her voice was the opposite of Uranus's. It was calm—like the sea before a storm. Uranus did not speak, but rushed to the garage. Within moments, a human-like creature with multicolored tubes protruding like pulsing veins running across his body flew through the opening. The Inner Senshi immediately responded, calling out the chants needed to trigger a transformation.

"What is that thing? Is it a daimon?" Sailor Venus instantly turned to Sailor Mercury, who had already activated her scanner. To distract it from the analysis, Sailors Mars and Sailor Jupiter ran towards the creature. Once they were roughly ten feet away, they stopped an assumed a defensive position.

"I—don't know. My scanner does not recognize it. Empirically, it looks like a daimon from a damaged pod. The coloring and tubes would suggest the pod was forced into a tree, possibly a rotting one," The blue haired Sailor Scout informed the group. Sailor Uranus overheard the details, glancing over to the five.

"A malformed tree daimon, huh?" She donned her grin as she dodged the creature trying to strike her with the loose tubes. "Let's see if it can handle a storm." Uranus jumped so she was opposite Sailor Neptune, whom herself grinned in response.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The power of the wind collided with the energy from the sea, with the daimon in the dead center. It screamed out, clearly weakened by the attack, but it did not transform into a static being. Sailor Neptune seemed to fly out of the way to land beside Sailor Moon.

"Your turn," the Guardian of the Deep Sea stated. There was no stress expressed in her voice.

"Err— right," Sailor Moon was confused on the cause of the battle, but summoned her attack. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She yelled out, unleashing her Eternal Tiara on the partially paralyzed daimon. When struck, it instantly fell to the ground. Its defeat was unlike the other creatures they had fought; it still looked the same. The only difference was the general form had broken. There were pieces from the limbs scattered. Only the area from the shoulders to the right thigh was intact.

"Okay—I guess it is not a daimon," Venus muttered, mostly to herself. The daimon she had fought since the defeat of the Death Busters had been weak, but not as low powered as this creature. She rose her head to hear the thoughts of her friends, noting that Neptune and Uranus sped around the area, obviously on the look-out for another attack. The five Inner Senshi encircled the remains, They watched the body closely as Mercury crouched down to look over it. The girls eyes were fixed on an electric spark jumping over cracks in what, to her, resembled a rib cage.

"It's not a daimon. I think it may be some type of inorganic, mechanical being." Sailor Mercury informed them.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked, looking even more confused than during the battle. Mercury lifted her eyes to the group's leader.

"It's a robot" was the Soldier of Water's reply.

* * *

**I may go back and change the ending of this chapter, as I do not like cutting mid-scene. It just felt anti-climatic when I went from the fight into a long conversation.  
Also- I'm constantly editing my own work, checking the grammar and presentation. If you see something that needs fixing, or a suggestion on what I can do to make this better, let me know!  
** **My original bits of fiction concentration on one, maybe two, primary character at the most. ****It became tiresome to repeat all the names over and over, but if inserting the various titles of the characters throws you off, please let me know! The same goes for the suffix usage.  
Reviews, positive and negative, provoke my happy dance! To the reviewer for this chapter- Thank you for your opinion, it motivates me to work better on this next one, which should be up by the 28th.**  
**_-ELP_**


	3. The Returning Gust

**Thank you to those of you whom are still reading!  
I do not own the rights to any versions of Sailor Moon.**

* * *

"A robot?" Haruka asked, after herself and Michiru had returned to their civilian forms. She strolled to join the other girls, who proceeded to do so likewise, while Michiru headed into the garage.

"Maybe not exactly a "robot", per say," the blue-haired girl turned to the oldest blonde. "It looks like the structure itself is biological." After a pause, Minako looked from one girl to the next as she struggled to phrase her question.

"Like—Hotaru-chan had been? Originally a person, but was changed into something else?" Minako asked, her eyes nervously shifting to Haruka. Haruka's brow twitched in response. She did not reply.

"It is okay, Haruka-papa."

The gathering turned to see Michiru and Hotaru walking from the garage. Hotaru's eyes showed no pain at the memories. They were free of regretting the events from her past. She walked past the girls and knelt beside the disfigured machine.

"No," she concluded after staring at the sparking wire for a short time. "This being does not have the same traits as I. I could feel pain. It looks as if it felt nothing."

"Feel nothing—" Usagi whispered. "I can't help but feel sorry for this robot."

"In an odd way, I sort of agree with Usagi-chan." Makoto's eyes were fixed on the remains of the face. "I would rather have anger than emptiness."

"Without the anger, you would not know friendship. Without sadness, how can you define happiness?" Minako added. Rei smiled slightly to her.

"You could turn that into a song, Mina-chan." Rei then sighed and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed an increased paleness regarding Michiru. The young woman had been the only one not to approach the being, but stood still with her arms crossed and her chin resting on her thumb. The expression on her face appeared stoic, but her blue-green eyes showed no hint of curiosity, sympathy, or concern. Rei tried to meet those eyes, but they were locked on the being.

Haruka spoke up, and Rei turned her own eyes back to the remains.

"What are we going to do with this—thing?" She looked from girl to girl, recognizing the faces of surprise and distaste. "What? We cannot just leave this here. This trail is covered with empty cans and knocked over trash cans from the race's spectators. It is cleaned up at least once a day. Someone will see it. How will all this-" she waved her hand at the scattered parts from the machine "- be explained? Would it be on the news? Will rumors spread of cyborgs invading motor cross?" Haruka's eyes met with Usagi's. "I think the best bet would be to divide the parts up and add them to different wreckage piles. It would just look like scrap metal, which is what fills up most of the bins."

"I—guess—" Usagi replied.

"We should save the motherboard." Michiru said, still standing apart from the group. "We may be able to use it to interpret the data; we could use that for any upcoming attacks."

"What makes you think they'll be more attacks?" Minako questioned, earning herself a glare from Rei, Ami, and Makoto.

"Oh, Mina-chan," Rei said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The shift in attention prevented the Inner Senshi from seeing the possible warning sign: Michiru's expression itself.

Haruka reach down to shuffle through the remains.

"Here," she said as she tossed the solid arm, followed by a partial leg, to Makoto. "Take this to the fifth level of the garage. There's a recycle bin just for metals." She sorted through the parts and divided them amongst the girls, and eventually pulled a large circuit board from the chest, along with a few computer chips. She handed them with care over to Ami. Haruka then lifted the core of the body and robotic head, using her own to indicate her direction. "I'll put these two in the metal compactor in the main repair quad and run it." She walked off, meeting Michiru's eyes in passing. The glare in the blue eyes and tightness of the mouth had yet to change.

Once the area was clear, the Sailor Senshi gathered to discuss plans.

"I'll do what I can, but I may not be able to translate the code for the programming with just one sample." Ami shared as her eyes scanned the circuits and chips. "I can try tonight."

"Okay. I may not be very computer-savvy, but I can see if I can sense anything in the fire tonight." Rei looked to the sky. "I should have saved a piece of the robot for myself." She turned to Ami. "Do you think you would be able to spare one of the computer chips? Or copy the data from one?" Ami looked down at the technology in her hands.

"I do not know— would a wire work?" The genius of the group held out a green wire that had been partially torn. Rei nodded, and the wire was cut to be handed over to her.

"Thank you, Ami-chan. This should help to direct the flames." Rei's vision turned to Michiru. "Would you be able to see anything?" It was well-known amongst the girls the power of the mirror, and had noticed Sailor Neptune's premonitions when fighting for the pure heart crystals.

Michiru blinked twice, and her features still stiff.

"I shall see, but without a definitive source, the darkness may not be identifiable." Michiru closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, titling her head back. "The seas have quieted, however." Her posture returned and her eyes opened as she turned to Haruka. "You?"

"The winds are steady, but there is still some unrest. They are cautious." The racer looked around the group, but no questions on her senses were asked.

"I can ask Artemis about any past experiences with robots. We can all meet up tomorrow somewhere to share any new info." Minako mused. "Let's say around two? That'll give us a little less than twenty-four hours."

"Wait—is it after two?" Usagi said in surprise. Her eyes turned to her watch and shook her wrist, then bringing it up to her ear. "Oh no! I was suppose to meet with Mamo-chan! He's picking me up!  
"Tomorrow at two? I'll be there with Luna, but I have to go!" She dashed to the main entrance of the raceway.

"Why is she our leader again?" Rei muttered, mostly to herself. The Outer Senshi chuckled.

"Would you really put the same amount of faith in anyone else?" Hotaru asked, her violet eyes glowing in a mixture of knowledge and amusement.

"No, we probably wouldn't," Makoto answered with a grin. "Oh yes! I almost forgot! After the meeting tomorrow, would we be able to start the assignment with you two?" She asked of the older Senshi. Haruka's smile remained warm.

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow at two."

"Can I come?" Hotaru asked as she turned her well-practiced puppy eyes on her papa. "I can stay with Rei-san while all of you do the school project." She turned to Rei. "If it's alright with you, of course." She bowed to the young priestess.

"Sure—I would be happy to spend time with you, Hotaru-chan." Rei could not help but blush a bit at the compliment.

"Okay, so we will all meet tomorrow at two at the Shrine." Ami announced, looking from person to person. They all nodded.

"Great! See you then!" Minako waved as she turned to lead the younger group to the bus station.

* * *

It felt late when the three returned home. They walked through the lot with Michiru and Haruka each holding one of Hotaru's hands, occasionally lifting her for a swing.

"They are so cute!" Passer-byes would often say. They accepted the young couple, and had even complimented Haruka on being a "responsible father". So, even though they would have laughed at the reaction from revealing the truth as they had years ago, the young women maintained the charade, if only to promote acceptance for Hotaru.

But once the door to their home was closed; the masks they wore to strangers and even to friends melted away. Michiru's face softened for the first time since the battle at the track. A worrisome look flickered; she forced herself to relax and turned to her daughter. Before Haruka or herself could speak, the youngest of the three met her eyes. It felt to Michiru like the stereotypical door to the soul had opened.

"Michiru," the girl spoke without the honorific in a voice lower than her daily tone. It was the voice of Sailor Saturn, which triggered a double take from both women. "What is causing you such regret? What happened to pull your mind so far into the past? You should not allow the past to force darkness into your heart; you freed yourself from those feelings long ago."

Michiru could not help but laugh sardonically.

"You sound like Sailor Pluto."

Hotaru smiled, and her civilian voice returned.

"I have great parents. They influence me more than they realize."

Michiru bent to embrace her daughter, and Haruka stepped over to ruffle the black hair. But the blonde's vision was locked on the sea-green hair. Haruka attempted again to speak.

"I believe it is time for someone's lessons," Michiru chimed before her partner could say a word. Hotaru unleashed her pout on Haruka.

"Listen to Mishiru-mama, hime-chan. I'm going for a ride before I fall for that again." Haruka grinned, eliciting a sigh from her daughter.

"Yes, Haruka-papa."

Haruka patted the girl's head, planted a kiss on her partner's forehead, and grabbed a helmet.

"I'll be back after you practice for an hour. Then we can play." The tall woman waved and left the room, putting the mask back on.

* * *

Once on the road, Haruka's mind began to wander. The feeling of the wind calmed the storm of emotions battling inside her as she reflected on the day's fight, and the self-guarding Sailor Neptune

_'I have seen that face so often, one would think I was use to it.' _Her thoughts spoke. '_It was only a month after I had accepted my destiny as Sailor Uranus. Michiru and I had just defeated another possessed being. Despite my best efforts, I had to fight my own fears and my own morals every time we were in battle._

_ 'One day, an enemy I had never fought before struck at me without any warning—'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ "Uranus! Duck!" Sailor Neptune screamed. She jumped before the creature and pushed Sailor Uranus to the ground. She then gathered her energy._

_ "Deep Submerge!" The attack fueled by the power of the seas was unleashed. Sailor Uranus rose. She did not recognize the thing they were fighting. Unlike the spirits and demons, this being looked human-like. Uranus could not find the will to strike it._

_ "Uranus! Now!"Sailor Neptune shouted._

_ "I—"_

_ "Do it! Before it attacks again!"_

_ Sailor Uranus summoned her willpower, and drew in the power of the wind. She kept her eyes closed and unleashed her attack._

_ "World Shaking!"_

_ The blast was too much for the creature to handle, and it appeared to melt away. The only thing remaining was a seed-shaped pod, which then cracked open and wrinkled away._

_**PRESENT DAY  
**_Haruka realized she had arrived at the beach she and Michiru would go for drives on. She pulled over and removed her helmet. The sound of the wind and the scent of the seas had always connected with each other. It helped the two Outer Senshi to connect.

_ 'We had scanned the area for any other possible_ enemies,' her mind journeying through the past, '_Only to settle together on a tree branch overlooking the waters. I felt both admiration and anger towards her. She seemed to be able to fight anything, no matter if it was human, human-like, or completely alien. I could not help but ask myself: Would she one day fight me?'_

_**FLASHBACK  
**__"How do you do it?" Sailor Uranus asked. "Why are you so apathetic to the forces we face?"_

_ "It is something you will have to learn," Sailor Neptune replied. Her voice was sad. "These creatures do not deserve sympathy. If you grant them your feelings, they will find a way to use them against you._

_ "When I was still new to this whole thing, I battled numerous electrically-altered people. Unlike the possessed souls, these beings had been changed in the physical sense, not a spiritual or mental one. They had no power over their actions. All I could do was try to destroy the antenna which communicated the commands they had to obey._

_ "The leader in this was a man who thought he could turn all living beings into data-based machines. He thought he would create a stronger form of life by per-determining the functions they could perform, the state of their minds, and even their destinies. He had been a computer engineer, and he saw the evolution of technology and artificial intelligence as the next step to utopia. But he felt the artificial intelligence had one thing lacking that no program could replicate: the human soul._

_ "So, he began to take innocent people as test objects, and slowly changed every aspect from biological to technological. But he could not manipulate the psychological state. The victims could not say "No" to any physical command, even though their minds had yet to give in to the programming. His interns would just as bad, if not worse. They applied commands to the former humans, and they could not control the resulting actions._

_ "So, I had to fight them, even though the creations would cry." Sailor Neptune's eyes turned to the heavens. "It is like the invasion of the Moon Kingdom. Those people tried to overtake the will out of our lives, no matter how loudly we shouted "No!" We refused to let ourselves be ruled, so we sacrificed our lives in hopes the next lifetime our souls lived would be—better."_

_**PRESENT DAY  
**_

_** '**__I never asked Michiru about her past battles again. I knew the memories pained her, even though her face was locked from brow to jaw when she shared that experience. That was the face I saw today. It is the face that forces the seas to be still.'_

A shot of cool breeze returned Haruka to the world. She looked at the horizon, noting the setting sun. It was time to return home and enjoy the present day as her partner and daughter had been telling her to, even in the smallest of ways.

* * *

**Once again, I tried to limit omniscience when all the Scouts are together. Is the end scene clear regarding which part is present, what is an internal thought, and what is the past event? I modeled it after the set-up from the episode "The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus", and if it works I will for any solo flashback.**

So, how am I doing? Organic Chem is easier- you are either completely right, or completely wrong. Creative writing is infinite in its degrees of good and bad.


	4. The Depth Contours

**Thank you for reading this! I own none of the rights to any of the Sailor Moon franchise.  
For anyone curious, depth contours is a term for the mountains and ridges in the oceans.**

* * *

Petals of sakuras escaped from their branches by the winds danced around the stairs leading to the shrine. The brightness of the dawn was accented with stray cirrus clouds. The fine fragrance of salt water carried by the breeze teased the senses. To every family, it was the setting for a perfect day.

"Will you be ready?" The wind questioned during its whispers to the seas.

"I will be if you will be."

* * *

"So, there are more firewalls to the program than we initially anticipated. They are strong. However, we believe that the one closest to the databank would be the most direct path to take. From the results we received before the prototype collapsed, that firewall may also be the hardest to get past." The flickering image of Yamato recited to his employer.

"It is another lesson you need to learn, boy." The gentleman directed an approving smile to his apprentice. Yamato had detected a problem the experiment had been having with just one trial run. "You do not need to cause any firewall to crash. What you need to do is aim for the databank while the primary firewall is updating or repairing itself. Program the newest model as the other, but install a reaction command that will shift the target once it has been attacked by one of the support security files.

"Our documents have yet to define the limits regarding the location variable. You may need to run another sample before determining where to hold the next procedure." The man turned his head down to the surveys his interns had collected. "You have an estimated sum of 17 square kilometers of the areas the target has been located at. In 0500 hours, I want that to be down to ten square kilometers, with a probability coefficient to indicate the standard of target's presence."

"Yes, sir!" The hologram of Yamato bowed, and faded out.

* * *

All but one of the Senshi were at the shrine before two o'clock. They did not want to start any planning before everyone had arrived. Instead, a duet was performed by a master violinist and her star pupil. The simple, but infamous, Pachelbel's Canon reverberated around the gardens of the shrine. Even the high priest and his followers ceased their routines to listen to the harmonics.

Haruka's face was full of pride as everyone listened to how her daughter's skills had improved. Her simple smile widened into the grin when she spotted a running Usagi on the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm right here!" Usagi called out with her pigtails flapping behind her, and Luna clinging to her shoulder. She lost her footing right before the final stair, tripped, and fell up the remaining stairs. She squabbled to her feet and stood panting from the run.

"There you are." The teasing began. "I was wondering where you could have gone. You missed a great time. Our interview was fun," Haruka continued to widen her grin, and she reached out to wrap her arm around Makoto's waist. A chuckle was barely withheld as Makoto blushed profusely. "We'll have to do this again sometime. Right, kitten?" She added, only to pull the brunette closer.

Michiru concluded the final bar with a loud sigh. She lowered her bow to the stone bench while glaring at the eldest blonde.

"Stop being mean to the girls, Haruka." Her tone resembled a mother lecturing a son. "You are making Usagi cry." She brushed her sea-green hair behind an ear.

"Besides—shouldn't we talk about—um—that thing we fought yesterday?" Makoto stuttered and concentrated on her fingers. She looked meekly up to Haruka.

The lighthearted joke faded away instantly. All eight settled in a circle, with all attention first directed on Ami.

"Well—" The blue-haired girl started after extracting a notebook. "I couldn't get much out of the motherboard, as I had no way to translate the script. It was not binary. However, I was able to identify the characters that define the program. There are four different symbols." Ami opened the notebook and shared her hand-drawn versions of the graphics. "These symbols seem to echo one another."

"Say that again?" Luna asked. "Maybe in different words?" The black cat used her head to point out Minako's and Usagi's expressions.

"There are certain patterns in the script which repeated. Let's say the symbols were just the numbers 1,2,3,4. The chips and the motherboard both shared the layout 1-3-3-2-1-2-4-1-1 at the very end of the program.

"On the functions that were controlled, I would have to say the robot had some time of hidden battery. It took almost 90 CPU just for my computer to try to open the files. I am sorry everyone." Ami turned her face to the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Ami-chan." Usagi spoke. "You did your best."

"I wish I could cheer everyone up, but I couldn't see anything through the fire that made sense. I kept seeing the outline of a man, but I felt no real fear from his presence. It was almost a feeling of pity. Whoever he is or was- he was not happy about his life." Rei face was forlorn.

"There has been nothing new from the seas." Michiru finished the conversation off.

"If I can get another motherboard, I may be able to begin interpreting the data," Ami said. "But I have nothing to base any of the formatting off of."

"I will continue to scry." Rei added.

"Well—how about we focus on something we may find a bit easier?" Minako interrupted.

"What do you mean, Mino-chan?" Usagi's eyes were darting from person to person with a puzzled frown.

"The interviews!"

Usagi's eyes widened, and the focus returned.

"Oh yeah!"

Michiru raised her hand to cover her lips and chuckled.

"I suppose we could continue this later. Hotaru, you should go and keep Rei-sama company. Maybe if you ask her nicely enough, she will show you some aspects on the spiritual life. It is difficult, be she earns her knowledge through her works."

Hotaru jumped from her spot next to Michiru.

"Which means we get to spend some time together, Rei-san!" Hotaru spoke for the first time since the meeting began. The youngest had been quiet during the meeting, having little to say and preferring to observe the reactions. All she could see was the sadness and worry in her friends. All she could do was try to cheer them up, even if it was only for a brief period. "Can you show me how to scry?"

Rei smiled softly at the girl's enthusiasm, blushing lightly at the honorific from the young woman she held in high regard.

"A miko goes through training before she begins to scry. How about I show you my duties, and then we can play chess if the others are not complete?" Rei offered.

"Let's go!" Hotaru skipped to the raven-haired girl, grabbed her hand, and followed her into the shrine. Michiru's face showed a sense of content as she brushed a strand of hair from her face and walked over to Ami and Minako, both of which looked a little nervous.

"Shall we start?" She asked of them. Ami nodded, and the three headed over to the gardens on the west side of the shrine.

Haruka's trademark grin returned.

"Now, kittens," the short-haired blonde began, returning an arm around Makoto's waist. "Shall we?" She slung her free arm over Usagi's shoulder.

Both younger girls giggled as they walked to the lawn behind the shrine.

* * *

"So—" Makoto began once the three had settled. Usagi and she were relaxed in the grass, while Haruka stood with her back leaning against a tree. Makoto's fingers fiddled over the notepad she had prepared. "What was your course of study at the beginnig of high school, have you kept with it, and do you plan to follow the area after you graduate from high school?"

Haruka fought the urge to roll her eyes at the question, due to its perfunctory subject. Her arms were crossed, her index finger tapped her bicep as she recited the answer.

"The course of study I chose was mathematical engineering—"

"Wait! You are good at math! Tell me, how do you study for—"

"Not now, Usagi-chan." Makoto mumbled.

"Anyway—I would like not just to drive the cars, but to make them faster, while balancing safety. The professors in engineering are inspiring with their approach to new ideas. I am focusing on the mathematical principles because everything can be explained by the math behind the designs.

"Plus," Haruka added with a smirk, "the department is almost entirely male, and it pisses them off when a woman can not only drive faster, but repair and design better too."

Makoto smiled. With all the fights with boys she had in the past, it would be obvious she could relate to Haruka's tales.

"Will you go right into the field after high school?" The brunette asked.

"I think I'll race professionally for a few years. I think the experience itself would be beneficially to any studies in the engineering career."

"What—" Makoto started the next question, only to be cut off by Usagi once again.

"What was it like when you first became a Senshi?" The younger blonde blurted.

"Usagi-chan—" Makoto groaned. Haruka could only blink.

"Well, Usagi," Haruka dropped the formal speech she was using for the interview. Her mind flew through ways to answer. She tried to organize what Michiru and herself had decided they could say when that question was broached. "I had been having dreams; dreams more vivid than any I had ever had. I was on the verge of confusing them with reality. Shortly after they began, I briefly met Michiru. Even though I hadn't a clue as to what the dreams could mean, she was able to summarize in one breath what I had been going through

"We ran into each other a few more times. We went to separate schools, but she was good friends with one of their sprinters and would often be at competitions.

After a motorcar practice, one of the pit-boys transformed into a demon in front of my own eyes. Michiru appeared out of nowhere, and she transformed into Sailor Neptune. She saved me." Haruka's eyes were distant. "She told me who I really was, and who I could become. So, I joined her. We were finishing up junior high, and that was when we saw signs of activity in the Academy. We infiltrated, and well, you know the rest."

Usagi felt the urge to applaud.

"Wow! It must have been nice to have had someone like Sailor Neptune with you from the start! All I had was a cat." Usagi said.

"Umm—excuse me? That 'cat' helped us out a lot!" Luna's eyebrow arched.

"No, no! That's not what I meant! I meant help throughout the battles. It was tough to learn what to do."

"Anyone, even Artemis and Luna, should be seen as a blessing. I wonder how Pluto has spent an eternity alone." Haruka injected. She forced another smirk.

* * *

Across the field, Ami began a structured interview. She had pre-written questions, a tape recorder, and references to researched information on their interviewee.

"May I have your full name for the record, please?" was the first question.

"Come on, Ami-chan! We know her name!" Minako made a face.

"Kaioh Michiru." Michiru said smoothly.

"What field of studies is your concentration?"

"Classical music education."

"You plan to teach?" Minako asked.

"It is my back-up plan, yes." The blue eyes danced in with humor.

"What drew you to this high school?"

"Once the Academy collapsed, I weighed all my options. I wanted a school close to home, and I needed one with a well-renowned string orchestra. There are several high schools which focus on brass and wind concert bands."

"What is it like to perform?" Minako asked with a high voice. She was clearly anxious to learn of the stage.

"It is almost existential. It feels like your soul is free from physical demands of the world. You _are_ the music. The instrument allows you to unleash everything inside." Michiru smiled as her mind drifted.

"I hope I can be in music. I always wanted to be a pop star." Minako was wistful. "It may not be as deep as yours, but I want to sing and dance. I want to show those feelings on how lucky life itself is on the outside."

"It is a tough field, but dedication to your goals will be worth any struggles, simply for the rush of performing. It is the same rush as Haruka gets when she breaks 200 kmph."

"Thank you, Michiru-san." Ami turned off the recorder. "That is a perfect way to end the interview."

"You are welcome, my friend. Anything else?"

"How did you found out you were actually Sailor Neptune?" Minako's question jumped out. "Did you always have power from a previous training, like Rei-chan? Or did you learn how to see into the future like it was one of our fighting techniques?"

"Mina-chan, that is rather rude," Ami scolded.

"It is fine," Michiru said, followed by a deep inhale. "Yes, I have always been able to read the ocean waves. It improved when I became a Senshi, as I gained experience, just like with the Deep Sea Mirror. I could also define dreams, and sense possible pure hearts."

"Is that how yourself and Haruka were always at the battles with the daimon?"

"Yes, the seas would tell me a troublesome event was about to occur, and the wind showed Haruka where we needed to go."

"Were you always with Sailor Uranus?" Ami asked. Her curiosity had spiked.

"No, I had been a Senshi already."

"What was it like then? Before you teamed up?" Minako's eyes were burning with excitement.

"Before—" Michiru's eyes glazed over. She fought the habit of distancing herself from the emotions the memories triggered. "I yearned to find a purpose, and I found it in the visions of the Silence. The purpose may have scared me initially, but the desire to prevent it allowed me to overcome any feelings."

"What—"

"Thank you again, Michiru-san." Ami interrupted. She stood to bow to the older student.

"You are welcome, Ami-chan. I assume we should get Hotaru and leave for the night. We can resume the conference on the robot after we find more information." Michiru rose, smoothing her skirt as she stood. "I wonder what will be more difficult: getting Hotaru away from the shrine or Haruka away from the girls." The younger girls giggled, each with a faint blush. The three headed back to the stairs before the shrine.

It turned out that Haruka was ready and waiting as she stood by the wall with her eyes locked on the sky.

"Is Hotaru-chan still inside?" Minako asked. Haruka could only shake her head.

"I told her we'd be leaving in about five minutes. That, of course, was fifteen minutes ago." The tall blonde's eyes followed the clouds. "I think she may have discovered something besides music she wants to practice. Sorry, mom."

Michiru faked a sigh, to which the other young woman laughed.

"Come on hime-chan! Mama's waiting!"

"But Haruka-papa! Rei-san is seeing something!" The young voice replied.

"What?" The outer Senshi ran into the shrine, towards the fire, with the younger four hurrying in after them. Rei knelt before the flames. Her hair was weaving around her off of the heat from the fire. Her eyes reflected the orange light, with her lips reciting the ancient prayers.

"Rei—are you okay?" Usagi asked, approaching from the side. The miko did not respond.

"I wonder what her vision is of." Ami said as she stared her friend's face. It looked bewitched by whatever its wearer saw. "Maybe Michiru-san should check her mirror."

"She's already on it," Makoto answered from her place beside the young woman. The musician held the mirror delicately while staring deep into the glass.

"I am seeing a garden—" Michiru's voice was the stern monotone. "But the plants are shining, like they are constructed of steel. The garden has no signs of rain or sun, but the plants are growing." Her eyes widened; she appeared to react to a static shock. Her focus left the mirror and she turned to look at the group. "We should scout out the area. Haruka and I will encircle the area at a 4km radius. The four of you should maintain guard of Rei-san until her reading ceases." Michiru bent to look directly at Hotaru. "I need you to stay safe, okay?" Her steel voice softened; her hand brushed the hair from the youngest girl's forehead. Hotaru could only nod.

Michiru stood as Haruka nodded, and together the two turned and ran from the shrine.

"What did she see to cause her to worry so much?" Ami questioned.

"We can ask later! Let's get ready, everyone!" Usagi exclaimed. With the incantations and a surge of light, the four girls had transformed into the Inner Senshi

"Don't worry, Rei-chan! In the name of the Moon, I will protect you!" Sailor Moon declared. "Does any one sense anything?" She asked, looking at Sailor Mercury. The Senshi of wisdom had her visor on and her electric notepad out.

"There are little disturbances coming from the west side of the shrine, and it looks like an electric energy is closing in on us." Sailor Mercury responded.

"Until either Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune get back, or we are attacked, I think we should each guard a side." Sailor Venus suggested. The other three Senshi nodded.

"Okay, keep a look out, everyone!" Sailor Moon said, and the four warriors separated to protect all the walls around their friends.

"We may not have to! Look!" Sailor Jupiter pointed to a sudden shadow appearing on the east side.

Hotaru watched with a static expression. She felt the light beginning to glow from her forehead, but chose to ignore it and returned her focus to the black haired girl escaping from her vision.

* * *

**So, I had a bit more, and the next chapter should be up in a few days. I just did not like jumping from one atmosphere to another, and then back.  
As always, please review! I really want to improve my dialogue in large character settings, especially when in action scenes.** **I'd love suggestions on how to make it better.**


	5. The Coriolis Force

**I do not own the rights to any part of the Sailor Moon franchise.  
Coriolis force is the term to explain the cause of rotation in atmospheric pressure systems.  
**

* * *

"The north side is clear," Sailor Uranus confirmed to her partner. The two had split up to search the area.

"There is nothing on the south end either," Neptune announced. Her blue eyes were darting around.

"What had you seen in the Deep Sea Mirror, Neptune?" Sailor Uranus asked; her tone softer than normal. The Guardian of the Sea shook her head.

"I saw a person in that garden. But the person, too, was made of metals. The metals were rusting away.

"The person aimed for us, and Sailor Saturn jumped in the way. She didn't even guard herself before—" Sailor Neptune's voice broke. Uranus walked over to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That won't happen. We have learned how we can work to change the future. And to do that, we must trust dumpling-head." The taller Senshi spoke to comfort her partner. A slight smile formed.

"You haven't called her that in over a year." Neptune mentioned. Uranus simply shrugged.

A gust appeared, carrying a scent of salt air. Their moods snapped into a different direction.

"The winds—"

"The seas—" The Outer Senshi met each others' eyes.

"The girls!"

* * *

A change in the pattern of the fire returned Rei to her surrounding world. She jumped to her feet, and motioned with her hand to Hotaru to stay inside. She raised her henshin stick, and cried out.

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

Once transformed, Sailor Mars burst out of the shrine, summoning her ultimate attack.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

A blast of fire flew through the air towards what, from a distance, looked to be a young girl. Her black braids rested atop her shoulders, and she wore a clean, white blouse underneath freshly pressed pink overalls. Yet up close, one could see the pupil-less eyes, the inability to breathe, and the wire veins protruding from the neck. There was also a high pitched beep that repeated every few seconds.

The girl did not try to dodge the attack, but walked closer to the five Senshi who stood guard at the shrine's door. Her garments caught fire, and proceeded to burn away. The scent of charred silicon wafted from the smoke. What was exposed was a large, silver board with flashing green lights under golden pipes, modeling a ribcage.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mars called as she turned to her friend. "Is this the same type of robot?"

Sailor Mercury activated her Mercury goggles with her hand-held computer. She instantly began to type in the factors she had noticed: the structure of the being, the motions it could make, and the noise unleashed.

"It may be. I cannot tell until I can try to translate the data. It looks to have the same infrastructure! So it should be susceptible to any electric attack!" The blue-haired soldier responded.

"I guess that means it's my turn!" Sailor Jupiter announced. "Time for my old favourite!

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A ball of electric, pulsating energy flew towards the female robot, striking it down.

"Alright!" Sailor Moon cheered. "Way to go Jupiter!"

"Wait!" Sailor Venus said as she pointed to the being. "What's it doing?"

The robot had stood, and the electricity was orbiting around its body. Sparks were jumping from a surrounding aura as it continued its approach.

"What—?" Jupiter shouted. "How did it do something like that?"

"It seems it can unleash like particles." Mercury read from her computer. "Fascinating."

"Again—what?"

"By surrounding itself with an electric field, it deflects the attack by releasing particles of the same charge."

"So, does this mean we cannot beat it?" Sailor moon asked. Her face was torn between concern and confusion.

"Yes, but we need to disrupt the circuitry. Physical force may be our best plan." Mercury snapped the computer shut.

"Huh?"

"Attack it!" Jupiter rushed and shoulder rammed the robot. It made no attempt to defend itself and again, fell to the ground. With little effort, it stood back up.

"I don't get it," Venus looked at her teammates. "Why isn't it trying to attack us? Is it not like the other one?"

"It may not have an attack function." Mercury suggested, turning her visor off.

"Then what is it doing here?"

The robot turned to Sailor Venus at the sound of her voice.

"We'll find out after it's done." Jupiter declared, positioning herself for another attack.

"Let's see what it does first. We'll play defense for a bit." Mars suggested, bracing herself for any attack.

"Okay," Jupiter nodded.

The robot walked directly to Sailor Venus. Venus backed away with in time with the being's steps, only to be backed into the paper wall. The robot did not cease, pushing Venus through the wall with a loud 'thump'.

"Umph, can we do something now?" Venus shouted out as she stood, rubbing her hip.

"Sailor Venus! Are you hurt?" Hotaru jumped to her own feet and started to move from the corner she had been hiding in.

"No! Stay there, Hotaru-chan!" Venus told the young girl. She noticed a flash in the false eyes at the sound of Hotaru's voice. The Sailor Senshi rushed into the room as the robot's head turned to Hotaru.

"Never mind!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Get out of here, Hotaru-chan!" She leapt. "Sailor kick!" She struck the robot directly in its side.

"Why isn't it doing anything to defend itself?" Mars asked Mercury.

"I think there is a program that has yet to turn on, or maybe stalled. It seems to be a search system, looking for information. It does not recognize us as a threat."

A shadow appeared from behind the girls.

"What are you lot talking about?" A new voice was heard. The robot's eyes flashed again.

"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Moon cheered a greeting at the arrival of the Outer Senshi.

"Another one, eh?" Uranus looked to Neptune, essentially ignoring the greeting.

"It's not like the other one, it hasn't attacked us once. We keep striking it, but it just keeps moving around, neither attacking nor defending. Watch!" Sailor Venus was positioned herself opposite the Outer Senshi. "Love-me Chain!"

The attack struck the silver board of the robot, initiating a spark.

The eyes flashed rapidly as the system recoiled, ending as a set of pupils appeared in the mechanical eyes. A hissing noise released from the resulting fissure on the neck.

"What is it doing?" Hotaru asked. The robot's head tilted down, appearing to stare directly at the raven haired girl.

"Hotaru! Get further inside!" Sailor Uranus commanded, her eyes darkening as if recalling a memory. Hotaru tried to retreat, yet the active system fired a weak beam from the exposed wiring in the neck.

"Damn it!" Neptune proceeded to rush between her daughter and the robot, landing between the two as she raised her Deep Sea Mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" She shouted and countered. The beam stuck the robot's left knee, resulting in the burning of artificial flesh. What appeared was a joint with silver and white points. "Sailor Moon!" Neptune then called out. "Aim for that shoulder! The exposed wires should be a weak point!"

"Alright!" Sailor Moon replied and raised her Moon Scepter to prepare. It began to flicker with the energy.

The robot seemed to respond, as if the upcoming attack set of the firewall. It jumped at the Moon Princess.

"Damn it!" Jupiter swore, echoing Neptune's frustration. "Oak Evolution!" She spun and unleashed the attack. The robot was thrown sideways, while Sailor Moon was pushed back from the force, proceeding to fall to her knees.

"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?" Neptune inquired, being the closest to the pigtailed blonde. Before she responded, the two returned their attention to the robot as it proceeded towards the Moon Princess.

"Now," was all it said. It raised an arm, and unleashed a whip of wires and finger-shaped spikes. The strands flew rapidly directly at the two Senshi.

"Get down!" Not having time to dodge, Sailor Neptune covered Sailor Moon with her torso, leaving her back completely exposed. Yet, neither was struck.

"Ugh—" A grunt echoed. The two looked between themselves and the being.

The source of the sound was Sailor Uranus, who stood slightly hunched with several wires held between her arm and abdomen. Sailor Mars stood beside her, with a wire wrapped around her extended forearm and a grimace on her face.

"Rei!" Sailor Moon cried out; her concern for her friend overshadowing any titles or honorifics.

"I'm fine!" The raven haired warrior snapped. "Just take this thing out!"

"Right." The scepter rose and extended. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" White light sped through the surroundings; only to strike the mechanical creature square in the shoulder. With a crash, the being propelled onto its back and any internal energy became defunct. The wire surrounding Sailor Mars's arm snapped, leading Sailor Uranus to remove her hold on the other cords. The attack had destroyed the majority of the being's body. Pieces were scattered about the gardens of the shrine, the largest consisting of the abdomen to the left shoulder, and the right hand.

Sailor Moon lowered her Moon Scepter and turned her attention to what mattered.

"Rei-chan!" She ran over to her friend. "Are you hurt?"

"I've had worse," Sailor Mars said, holding her arm up to unravel the wires. Mercury joined the two and proceeded to examine the arm. While the glove was torn, there appeared to be no open wound.

"You were lucky," Sailor Mercury said while running her index and middle finger gently on the flesh, applying pressure in a few spots. "There may be a friction burn, but at a different angle the flesh may have been pierced." She stooped down and picked up the finger from the wire. The nail was sharp, with a needle thin tube running down the middle, which attached directly to the wire. A fine fluid dripped from the frayed cords.

"It is probably lithium." Neptune was heard from behind. The Guardian of the Seas was crouched next to her partner, tending to the other woman's side.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, looking at the Outer Senshi's side. The white uniform had the stain of blood beginning to soak through the torn fabric. Uranus tried to shrug, but resulted in a wince and a groan.

"Like Sailor Mars said, I've had worse. Wrap me up and I'll be fine."

One Inner Senshi turned her attention to Sailor Neptune.

"What makes you think this is lithium?" Sailor Jupiter inquired from a pile of remains and gestured to the building puddle.

"Lithium is a common and easily accessible fuel for batteries and battery-operated devices. It has a high energy potential and can serve as a backup source for major electric systems. The lack of offensive from the cyborg initially could be the main source of power was running low, and it would not switch immediately to the backup until it could confirm the sources of the threat." Sailor Neptune turned her eyes skyward. Her voice was flat, as lifeless as any robot's. She remained knelt beside Uranus and waited until their daughter approached to heal her papa's side.

Venus and Jupiter were shuffling through the scraps of metal, searching to find any clues as to who, or what, was responsible for the attack. The fluid leaked from the larger metal pieces.

"You know," Jupiter began, her voice almost casual, "this looks like a fermented sauce in the process of separating."

"I found the eye!" Venus called out.

"Eww—" was all Sailor Moon could say as she shuddered. Mercury returned to her daily form and walked to the largest spill.

"It makes sense. A broken battery would leak an acid. But I do not know why it would separate. It should be drawn together; a positive searching for the negative. Unless—" Ami's voice trailed while she looked at her now civilian friends.

"Unless?"

"When blood loses oxygen, it darkens. If the fluids are losing some type of prime source, it may appear to be splitting apart. But what we are really seeing is the effect of the lack of fuel."

"Wow, you have that doctor's degree in the bag, Ami-chan." Minako complimented. Her face lit with a sudden thought. "Say, Michiru-san—" The girl looked behind her to where the Outer Senshi had been, only to see Haruka and Hotaru. Hotaru's face showed her sadness, but the eldest of the present group held a stoic expression as she rose to take her daughter's hand.

"Michiru had a vision, but she does not want to worry you before she can define the situation behind it." Haruka shared, her voice as hollow as her eyes. "We should meet again tomorrow. The motherboard should be comparable to the last one." The pixie-cut blonde did not go into any detail. The pair walked to the stairs.

"Hey! Are you two going to do this again?" Makoto asked. Her voice was angry. "If you know something, you should tell us before we get into anything!"

Haruka did not turn.

"It is not my story to tell."

* * *

Dusk had started at the shoreline. The sunlight slowly reddened the sky, leading the yellows and oranges in a dance upon the wet sand from the ebbing tides. The winds had shifted once again, now pushing from the land into the waters. The scent of salt was impeded by the odor from the city.

Michiru pushed her hair back as she watched the waves. She turned her line of sight at the setting sun, walking parallel to the seas. Her eyes were fixed on the reflection of the sunlight on the wet sand. She kicked her shoes off, leaving them behind, and quickened her pace towards the light.

But she could not catch the rays.

_"So it remains the same. I can never reach it, no matter how close I think I am."_ She thought. The reflection was not any nearer, but somehow seemed even further away._ "Every goal I set for myself ended in failure: the talismans, Master Pharaoh 90, Galactica, and even this? Are my mistakes mocking me? Have the ideologies of the goodness in all people corrupting any logic?"_

"How could this have happened?" Michiru asked herself out loud. She looked at the sea foam, and saw a familiar shadow beside her own. "What if the girls had been hurt? Like he was—"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sailor Neptune landed roughly from the blast. Three men smiled from above, smugly._

_"So, a young girl in a silly costume thinks she can be a superhero, eh?" One man mocked. His brown eyes held in a laugh. "You cannot destroy a decade of work in those shoes."_

_"A decade?" The fourteen year old girl gasped. "What have you done to him!" She pointed at a young boy unconscious on a table. "Have you killed him? Like the others?_

_"Not killing—rebooting." The tallest of the men said. "We are just trying to fix what has already been done."_

_"Well, you are making things worse!" She retorted._

_The tallest man glared at the shortest man._

_"Everything has an error. That is why we have to work on a beta. You are the one making things worse." The man's hair was tinged with grey. His body slouched and his breathing was shallow. The shortest of the three supported his weight. He had yet to speak._

_"Error?" Sailor Neptune questioned. Her fists clenched. "You are treating people like Petri dishes! What for?"_

_The brown-eyed man's mouth switched from a laugh to a scowl._

_"Our cause is of no concern to you." He leapt at her, reaching out to strike._

_Neptune was barely able to dodge._

_"How can he have such powers?" She asked herself. She countered with a karate-like blow to the man's shoulder blade. An echo reverberated underneath the man's flesh. Who she thought was some other type of life was far different than what she assumed it to be._

_"You little bitch," was all the brown-eyed one could say as he wheezed._

_"You cannot be human," Sailor Neptune stated, mainly to herself. She took a step backwards. "Are you the Silence?" The oldest man did not move._

_"I am unsure what you mean by silence, especially as you are going to be, and pardon my pun, going out with a bang!" He announced and nodded at the one holding him upright._

_The teenage boy gently set the older man onto a chair and pulled out a calculator-like device to point at a large, steel desktop. A few buttons clicked._

_To Sailor Neptune, the event felt like one of the science-fiction movies her friends watched. The brown-eyed man jumped into the sky with ease; his palms pointed down to begin his descent._

_"Sonic Rush!" He shouted out. The attack thrust Neptune to the ground with the pure force of sound. Her knee collided with a cement stair, resulting in a crunching noise._

_"Ugh—" She could only groan._

_"What are they?" She asked herself. She was determined to find out. She struggled to stand, avoiding any weight to her right leg and clutching the right shoulder._

_"Just tell me," she began; her voice was rough. "Why are you here on Earth?'_

_The oldest man's eyes widened._

_"Why? We've always been here." His expression switched from confusion to astonishment. "Are there others? Are you one of them?" A grin grew. "Then you are exactly what we need! You will be able to complete our change!"_

_'Humans—did all this-?' ran through Neptune's mind  
_

_"We were just like all the other idiots on this planet, with a lifespan that reflected nothing on the power of humankind. Our species had perfected the ability to walk upright, to maneuver tools, and to communicate across the world! But we still have flaws. We have decided to use the body itself to unlock the pathway to further evolve, and to maybe save ourselves from the damage this world can cause. We are not hurting, but working to improve people." The older man exclaimed. "We are becoming our own gods!"_

_"Gods?" Neptune sputtered in rage. "You are turning living people into your toys! They are not your Star Wars dolls!"_

_"Humans have three faults in their system: age, susceptibility to illness, and irrationality. We have been able to remove the first and the last." The brown-eyed—thing—said. "But there is still an illness, even for types of data." He glared at the youngest, who could only lower his head. "But that will be taken care of soon enough."_

_"And you were using humans to attack me?"_

_"Only one is still a person—" he waved his hand at the small boy "-and we have yet to finish the analysis."_

_"You will not hurt him, or me!" Neptune grinned and spun around._

_"What are you doing?" The man shouted._

_"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune concentrated her energy directly at the desktop computer._

_"No! Our research!" The youngest man cried, raising his voice for the first time. He rushed to tackle the Senshi._

_"Oh no you don't!" She yelled back at him. "Deep Submerge!" Another attack was unleashed, this time at the ceiling. It proceeded to crumble. The water energy flooded through the electric devices, spreading sparks from one circuit to the next. Neptune dashed to the table which the young one lay, ignoring the pains coursing throughout her body. "Come on, I've got you!" The Senshi grabbed the boy and took off through a window as the building collapsed._

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"I never encountered those men again." Michiru summarized to Haruka, who had been standing right behind her the whole time. "The news reported an electric fire destroyed a toy factory, which a man and his sons were injured, only to die from complications. The youngest was the only one to survive. I forced myself not to think of them as humans, but as the machines they were building. Shortly after, I began to see the Roman symbol for Uranus in my visions, along with more precise images of the Silence. I finally learned I would not be the only one in this life. I assumed I would be alone, just like before. A message from Sailor Pluto was sent to me, and she instructed me to ignore all attacks on life unless a daemon was the cause. If I had continued to fight on my own, Sailor V would not have awakened, and the Moon Princess would not have been found.

"So, I set myself to one goal: I had to find you," Michiru cast her eyes over her shoulder. "Sailor V began her journey, Sailor Moon learned of her power, and you can enter the cliché of your choice here." She shifted her eyes back to the horizon. The sun had set over fifteen minutes ago. The star Sirius shone brightly, and the planet Venus could be seen clearly with the naked eye.

Haruka walked up to Michiru. She placed herself beside her mermaid.

"I had wondered why you seemed so sad when you saved me." The tall woman spoke softly. "I thought it was pity for what my future might bring. But it wasn't pity, was it?" She saw Michiru shake her head. "It was the fear you felt for me." Haruka gently took the other woman's hand. "I will not tell you not to be afraid anymore, but remember- you have people who you can share that fear with." She began to walk them to the car. "Now let's go home. Hime-chan is already asleep."

_"I'll be ready when you are ready." _The tides whispered.

* * *

**I finished writing this about a week ago, but I never got around to typing it. Figures I would do it from 3am to 4am.  
****Once again, please tell me how I'm doing! I want to know if anything is crappy, so I can work to improve it. I'm also beginning to outline the novella I'll have to write for class, and I want to take the various mythologies common in today's fantasy worlds and make them scientifically plausible.**  
Random fact: Astronomers believe at one point in our Solar System's past, Neptune was closer to the sun than Uranus. They surmise the gravity wars between Saturn and Jupiter led to the other two shifting orbits and eventually changing places. Cool, eh? Thank you Science Channel!

**Tangent: Did anyone watch for meteors? Weren't they great?**

**Anyway, thank you for reading!**


End file.
